Identity
by n0rthsh0r3
Summary: Drabble inspired by 'UNDER YOUR SKIN' by wheredidtheygo. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST! Sara's subconscious is telling her something and maybe she should listen. Sara/Tegan. Quincest.
1. Aiden Version

**THIS IS DRABBLE INSPIRED BY wheredidtheygo's STORY 'UNDER YOUR SKIN'. So please, go read that before you read this!**

**I absolutely love her story and I just HAD to write this. **

_**This is the Aiden version.**_

* * *

The make-up brush sweeps across the pink flesh, creating the illusion of a flat, nonexistent mouth. Her eyes shoot across them and unfortunately, curve up into a smile. The girl quickly realizes her mistake and fixes it, her lips pursing into a straight line. She curses mentally and finishes her make-up.

Within an instant, her fiancé Aiden steps into the room. Sara stands up and brushes her hands against her jeans. "Hi." Aiden says, walking up to his strikingly beautiful fiancée. Sara smiles but her eyes don't. She feels alien. She feels embarrassed. "You look like you're missing your mouth." Aiden says in a light tone as his hands snake around her wrists. Sara brightens up at the comment, her cheeks rousing in a rosy color and her eyes smile. He pulls her hands up and Sara takes the hint to wrap her arms around his neck. He quickly leans down and attaches his lips to Sara's, he smiles. "Why does that make you happy?"

Sara shrugs, shyly. Aiden chuckles, "You know… I haven't got to work today. We could always, spend a little time together." Sara tries her hardest to think of an excuse; but her mind draws blanks. She could tell him a variety of things, but the look on his face tells her not to. She was guilty, mostly over Tegan but partly because she craved to be alone. If she spoke, she'd feel like she betrayed Voix; so she kept her mouth shut. She turned away when Aiden attempted to kiss her. "Babe?" Sara observed him; her striking hazel orbs held a deep emotionless state. She felt this way often- unoccupied. "I'm… fine." Her voice is weak and feeble and she regrets speaking the moment the words fall out of her mouth. Aiden sits on the bed. "Want to talk about it?" He knows Sara all too well. Sara straightens out her lips and shakes her head. Aiden sighs, "Are you sure? I'm a bit concerned about you." Sara realizes she'll have to talk.

"I'm sorry, Aiden. I'm fine, really." Sara apologizes. She sits on the bed and gazes up at him. She feels dreadful because she's deceived Voix but she feels worse that she doesn't want to make love to her fiancé. She would blame this on his sister and she'd get a stab of guilt each time.

"You're not, but I'll let it go." Aiden mutters, sitting next to her. "My sole purpose in life is to make you happy." He says, sliding an arm around her petite frame. Sara leans into him upon instinct. She'd never questioned her sexuality before and now… she was feeling lonesome and beside herself. Voix had become a safety net; a comfort thought. Sara looked up to the character and was inspired by her. She was sexy, strong and independent.

"Thanks." Sara whispers, closing her eyes. She'd thought of what Voix would do. Well, Voix wouldn't be in this situation and Aiden would not be alive. Come to think of it, Voix was most likely a lesbian- well so Sara had made her out to be. Was it Sara's subconscious telling her something? When did things get so difficult and since when did Voix's sexuality matter?

She was just a fictional character; a very deep and disturbed one at that. Sara didn't realize just troubled Voix was. Thinking upon it, Sara was actually scared of herself. She'd made Voix up in her mind with silly drawing and day dreams and it had to be her subconscious. What else could it be? Sara had to be as fucked up as Voix was.

"I'm just a little… stressed." Sara says, turning to her husband-to-be. Aiden nodded, "Of course you are. Wedding planning can't be easy." He chuckles and pulls Sara into his lap. "I don't care how lovely the wedding is, just as long as I get to marry you." He kisses her jawline. Sara feels comforted by his big, strong arms but they're nothing compared the inked ones of his sister. Tegan was small and petite like Sara; she carried a curvier frame but it was all the more feminine and it had Sara's head swimming with the thought.

"You're sweet." Sara replies, turning to meet his lips. She could have sex with him, but would she actually get off? She'd been trying but she'd also been faking orgasms.

Aiden chuckles again, "Just to you." There's a knock on the door and Sara practically jumps off of Aiden's lap to answer it. There stands Tegan, holding her helmet. Aiden's at Sara's side in a second and he grins at his sister whilst wrapping his arm around Sara's waist, once again.

"I've got some work for Sara, if she's up to it." Tegan says, cockily. Sara nods quickly, pulling away from Aiden's grip to find her shoes and slip them on. She does so and looks in the mirror. She licks the back of her hand and wipes off the make-up masking her lips. She returns to the door. "Ready?" Tegan asks and Sara nods again.

"Love you, honey." Sara says as she kisses Aiden's lips, having to stand on her tippy toes to do so. "Bye." He calls out to the girls.


	2. Tegan Version

**If you haven't, go read 'UNDER YOUR SKIN' by wheredidtheygo. This is drabble inspired by her story. **

_**This is the Tegan Version.**_

* * *

Eyes glared into the mirror before the girl; her bangs hung low to cover one of her stunning eyes. The hazel orbs seem vacant, practically. She felt that way, somewhat. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her bangs back and pinned them up. She looked down at her attire, she was nervous for some reason. She had no reason to be. She was conservative for the most part, though. That must be why. Her cleavage was pushed up and squished up together with a way too tight, violet shirt. She also sported spandex-like leggings. Her make-up wasn't complete, not yet. Her eye make-up reminded her of a cat, but her lips were still visible and it upset her. She peered down at the drawing of Voix and applied another coat of foundation on her flesh. Sara pursed her lips in a straight line and her eyes lit up with hopeful bliss. Her lips were almost gone. The only thing that wasn't good enough for Sara was that her lips weren't level. She was being greedy, but to Sara this was equal to an anorexic girl staring in the mirror being unsatisfied or a desperate girl stark into the mirror at the nose she didn't want. She might even compare it to a trans person, unhappy with their biological sex.

Sara jumped as the door opened; she quickly shut the drawing pad, unpinned her bangs and stood up. She leaned against the chair and glanced at the figure in the doorway behind her bangs. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away, realizing who the person was. "Role-play?" The voice sounded, stepping closer to Sara after kicking the door closed. Sara felt hands on her waist and she looked up at the girl. She wouldn't speak, that would defeat the purpose of this illusion. Tegan chuckled, her hands snaking up to Sara's back. "Kinky. I can dig it." Sara let Tegan lift her bum and sit her on the bed.

Sara wasn't being anything like the fictional character in her mind and it altered her. She pushed Tegan back, stood up and wrapped her hand around Tegan's neck; pushing her against the wall. She peered up at Tegan in an almost curious way. She was disappointed at her fingernails; they were dull and short. Nothing like Voix's; yet again. Sara breathed out her nose, steadily. Tegan grinned and Sara realized she wasn't after her. She'd gotten a little carried away. She brought her fingers up; pressing them in Tegan's cheeks. Sara's thumb boring into Tegan's left cheek, the other four in her right. Tegan raised an eyebrow and though Sara's hand ghosted over Tegan's mouth, Sara could tell that the pink lips tugged up in a cocky smirk. "You're naughty." Sara hears Tegan's muffled voice. Sara pulled her hand away and grabbed Tegan's hands, pulling them close to her stomach. Tegan leans forward and kisses Sara. Sara groans and closes her eyes; slowly giving into Tegan.

She shouldn't have. She shouldn't have let Tegan push her back on the bed. She shouldn't have let Tegan trust into her. "Fuck." Sara moans out. She'll punish herself later for her lack of self-control towards Tegan. "There we go. There's that voice." Tegan mutters, sliding her hands down Sara's body. She slips her hands underneath Sara's bum and pulls her up. Sara whines, her mind jumps to her fiancé for a quick second before she spreads her legs and gratefully accepting the firm fingers that enter her. She constantly reminds herself of the risk. Aiden could step into this house at any second; so she needs to stay quiet. He could step into this room at any moment; so maybe they shouldn't do this.

Sara completely gives her all into the sex; trying to be quiet whilst they both achieve culmination. Sara does with a scream; Tegan's hand quickly finding her mouth. "Sh." Tegan whispers, finishing herself off as well;' grunting softly.

"Up." Sara whispers, Tegan pulls away at this and quickly pulls up her pants. Sara gets off the bed and pulls up her pants and pulls down her shirt.

"You ever gonna tell me why you've done your make-up like this?" Tegan asks, sitting next to Sara. Sara doesn't look at Tegan; she doesn't give any hints towards her actually comprehending what she had said. Tegan sighs, "Thought so." She stands up and walks out the door.

Sara closes her eyes and hears the door open one more time. She keeps her eyes closed, but feels a pair of lips against her own. She knows that they're Tegan's lips and she'd really liked to keep kissing them but within the instant they appeared, they disappeared.


End file.
